


(Not) Jealous

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, i mixed up DC and Mervel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from mcnstermama on tumblr: Lex is getting publicly courted by some other superpowered villain and Clark is super duper jealous while Lex just hams it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I picked up a Marvel vilain! (Silver Surfer confused me, and for a moment I thought Fantastic Four was DC and by the time I realized they weren’t…I was already too much into the idea of using Victor von Doom XD) I kind of messed up a little, but honestly I liked the idea too much to let it go by that point. And we already have a very nice visual of him - I imagined Toby Kebbell (can’t say I enjoyed the last movie but I somehwat liked his Doom). I kind of incorporated some aspects of his story line from the movie, but rather vaguely.

Clark was hanging around LexCorp building for over an hour already, wasting time, if you asked him; ‘gathering intel’ if one were to believe Lois Lane. Clark had other, significantly more efficient methods of getting information but, as a respectful journalist with absolutely no double life, he had to follow some rules. Expectedly that included loitering around LexCorp, hoping for a chance meeting with the CEO to ask questions he already knew the answers to.

Passers-by paid him little to no attention and the security guard on duty that day just nodded in greeting and proceeded to ignore the journalist. Ed was a good guy, Clark knew. They were on good terms and sometimes, when Clark was on loitering duty on a rainy day Ed even let him hide out in the lobby. In exchange Clark got him cupcakes from a coffee shop two blocks down. It was a profitable partnership for both of them.

Who Ed was eyeing up suspiciously though and, coincidentally, who people waking by ogled with open interest was a guy, standing on a sidewalk, leaning on his bike with casualty that was too graceful to be natural. His eyes where mostly glued to a phone in his hands, a sleek expensive model Clark could see even from afar, but occasionally his glance would snap up to check the LexCorp entrance. He was obviously waiting for someone, entertaining himself with a round of Angry Birds in his elegantly crafted boredom.

There was a rough attractiveness to this young man: dark jeans with a leather jacket, a light scruff on his face and the whole air of a careless bad boy. Not Clark’s type but he could certainly understand why women who passed by sent him pointed smiles and sly glances. However, the man ignored them all in favor of his watch and his game. Despite himself, Clark was growing curious as to who the man was waiting for.

He was also entertaining the idea of going a round of Angry Birds himself, but fortunately he heard Lex’s voice growing near, shooting off some last-minute instructions to Mercy before leaving for the day. Apparently, supervillains liked having their Friday nights off.

Clark shifted in his place, getting ready to pounce and, as soon as Lex was out and the glass doors of LexCorp had not even shut properly in his wake, Clark was already blocking his path and shouting out a question to his face. Had Clark mentioned already he was not very good with this journalistic ambush thing?

“Mister Luthor, is it true your company is helping out the Baxter foundation with their research?”

Clark was much better with physical ambushes, but this was neither the time nor the place.

Lex stumbled to an abrupt stop, almost colliding with Clark, and lifted his huge incredulous eyes at the journalist.

“Mister Kent…” He enunciated very slowly, catching up to the situation. “Clark.” He said after having processed the question. A very pronounced eye roll made a quick appearance before Lex was trying to side step him and move on. “I think I asked you to call me Lex. I think you even accepted my offer. Finally.”

“That’s not…” Superman called Lex Luthor by his first name, Clark Kent was wont to act professionally. “Is LexCorp collaborating with Baxter foundation?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Clark.” Lex lifted his eyebrows pointedly. “Whether or not we are helping out this _charitable foundation which helps out gifted children_ ,” Lex made a dramatic pause so the words could settle. “Is only our business.”

Clark got his notebook out and pretended to write something down – he had no substantial information, but he hoped it might throw Lex off enough to get at least something. Lex’s eyes fixed on swifts moves of Clark’s pen, as was expected, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

“If you want an interview, you can arrange it with my PA.”

Clark snorted at that, as if Mercy Graves would let him anywhere near her boss.

“As it is-”

Clark did not get to know what insults Lex had planned for him this time because they were rudely interrupted by a joyous cry.

“Lex Luthor! There you are!”

Clark’s head snapped up to look at the intruder – the same bored guy he had been observing earlier. Who was now striding to them, arms thrown wide and a dark grin playing in the corners of his mouth. His gaze was fixed on Lex.

“Victor?” Lex asked incredulous. “Victor Doom? Oh my…oh my god, that is so unexpected!” A smile graced Lex’s face; a huge happy smile that made Clark instantly suspicious. “It’s been so long! I didn’t know you were out and about again. Last I heard you were leading a life of a hermit. A brilliant hermit of course, but rather against the outside world.”

The man, Victor – Clark would have to find out more about him later – drew Lex into a loose hug upon his approach. “I was offered an interesting project. You know I love science more than I hate socializing.”

“That’s a familiar feeling,” Lex moved out of the embrace but did not go far and shook a finger in front of the man’s face good-naturedly. Clark noticed that this Victor guy’s arm was still thrown carelessly around Lex’s shoulders.

“I have been in town looking for some spare parts for the project and figured I should come by to see you.”

“That was a marvelous idea!” Lex practically beamed. Then he suddenly snapped out his happy trance with a full body startle and a wave of his hand. “Oh my god, where are my manners.” He suddenly exclaimed; finally, finally, his attention returned to Clark. “Victor meet Clark Kent, he is a reporter.”

“So that’s why he is stalking you?” His eyes swept over Clark’s figure, face scrunched into a frown.

“Clark, this is Victor von Doom.” Lex continued enthusiastically. His eyes sparkled with excitement and his hand would not hold still, he waved around, flexed his fingers, ran them through his hair and then again to smooth out the mess he made. “An old friend.” He added as an after-thought.

“Nice to meet you,” Clark nodded stiffly, pages of the notebook were becoming crumpled in his hand. “So what do you do, Mr. Doom?” Well, that sounded ridiculous. Clark wondered if the name was even real.

“This and that,” Victor shrugged and turned to Lex. “I dropped by to take you for a ride. You still have your bike, right?”

“Oh I’ve got something better now. Custom made, I added some features myself.” Lex announced proudly.

“Sounds fun,” Victor smirked. Clark expected him start waggling his eyebrows any moment now. He wasn’t impressed, very much unlike Lex, it seemed.

“Amazing! Let’s…” Lex hesitated, his gaze jumping to Clark in a moment of consideration. Clark held his breath, waiting for his decision expecting…he had no idea what, and why was Lex’s reaction so important right at that moment. Lex bit his lip, his eyes held a question Clark could not understand. “Alright!” Lex exclaimed finally with a nod. “Alright.”

He allowed Victor lead him away with a hand comfortably settled between his shoulder blades.

“Bye, Clark! You know the drill, no comment and all that.” Lex sent him one last glance before getting engrossed in the conversation with his ‘old friend’. Clark watched him go with unexpected feeling of despondency. A pencil snapped in two in his hand.

* * *

 

“Who the hell is Doom?” Was the first thing out of Clark’s mouth when he entered the Daily Planet offices.

Lois looked up over her computer screen. “A crazy new supervillain with a very unfortunate name?”

“What? No.” Clark threw his satchel over the back of his chair and it wobbled dangerously. “Victor Doom. I’m pretty sure it’s a real name.”

“Poor guy,” Lois teased softly, but then took in Clark’s ruffled look and decided to take pity on him. “Victor Doom, you say?” She repeated as her hands flew over the keys when she logged into a data base and started a search.

“Yes.” Clark replied tersely.

“What had he done?” Lois asked curiously. She frowned at her computer screen and clicked on a different link.

“He is a friend of Lex Luthor.”

Lois leaned back in her chair suddenly, her inquiring gaze boring into Clark. “You think they are…planning something together?”

Clark would have preferred not to think about what plans those two might have _together_ , but obviously Lois was talking about a different thing entirely.

“I’m not sure. Lex refused to comment on the matter I was working on, and then this guy swooped in…I just didn’t like the look of him.”

“Well, that sounds ominous.” Lois teased but got back to work. “I’ve found one Victor von Doom. A scientist. Some kind of a prodigy actually.” She turned the screen so Clark could take a look. A familiar smug face stared back at him. “Is it the guy?”

Clark nodded for fear if he opened his mouth he would not have been able to keep the expletives out.

“Seems legit enough. No big criminal activity on the side. At least at the first glance.” Lois shrugged.

“Does Lex look like he has an evil business on the side?” Clark asked snidely. He instantly realized he was so wound up over practically nothing and taking it out on his best friend was not the way. “Sorry.” He slumped into his seat. “I don’t know what’s with me today.”

He missed Lois’s all-knowing smirk. Maybe that was for the best.

* * *

 

Clark was making his rounds over the city, enjoying the chilly night wind and the constant hum of the people’s chatter below. It was late but Metropolis was full of life, chitchat and music, shouts of partygoers and soft mutters of those who preferred comforts of their homes. It filled Clark’s mind, clearing it from the stress of the day. Lex Luthor was just one of those voices below. Maybe Clark was looking too much into this, as Lois had said and rolled her eyes at him, heavily. Clark wasn’t prone to overreacting, but it had to happen from time to time, right? Maybe Bruce was just rubbing off on him. After all if you spend too much time with a maniac with heavy trust issues, you gotta pick up at least some of that…

Clark’s patrol took him to the center of the city again, he found himself unable to stray too far from LexCorp tower that night. There was a robbery happening just a couple blocks away – it worked like a good distraction. Then he followed a lonely young girl in a waitress uniform, making sure she got home alright. Took a lost kitten from the rooftop back to its owner, a lovely old lady who offered him tea and cookies despite it being such a late hour. He hang around her building for some time, perched on the roof and watched Diana stop a street fight in the distance. She waved at him friendly before flying away. It was a nice night. At least until he noticed a familiar bike parked in front of a Chinese restaurant close by. By its side was another one – a huge bike, all sharp lines and edges painted in silver. This one, he remembered, belonged to Doom. The guy was a foreigner, Lois had said, took part in different secret research projects. Might have ties to some criminals, she reluctantly admitted, but there was no immediate proof.

Angry at himself for falling into this again, Clark glided to a building right across the restaurant. Through the window he could see Lex with his ‘old friend’; somehow he added the quotes every time the phrase flashed through his mind – probably just to torture himself. They were talking, laughing, enjoying the food. Clark knew Lex loved Chinese, a careful research (if you can call reading all the Lex Luthor magazine articles ever published research) showed he was a huge fan of Asian cuisine and even briefly had a Chinese chef at his residence. The man was later fired along with the biggest part of the staff though, most likely because Lex wanted to keep his privacy, or as Lois stated, too many people prevented him from thinking up evil plans at home. Clark figured the truth laid somewhere in the middle.

“So will you finally tell me what brought you to Metropolis?”

Instead of contemplating Lex’s favorite foods and feeling even more pathetic than he already did, Clark tuned in to the conversation inside the restaurant.

“I wanted to see you?” Victor replied, but it sounded more like a teasing question.

“I’m not buying that.” Clark could hear Lex chuckle.

“Alright,” Victor spread his hands. “I needed some parts for my project, as I said this morning. But I also wanted your computer to run some calculations.”

“Your lab does not have enough power for that?” Lex frowned.

“They do,” Victor replied brusquely. “But I’d prefer they don’t know about my side-project.”

“Oh,” Lex breathed out. Even from afar Clark could recognized his pleased smile. “And here I thought you were keeping to the straight and narrow now.”

“Not really straight.”

Clark burned with sudden fury when he noticed Victor’s hand sneak over the tabletop and grasp Lex’s. He tried to reign the feeling in, hands digging into the bricks of the roof but it was already too late – he managed to set their tablecloth on fire. Lex sprang to his feet, along with his companion, but instead of shouting for help he looked straight through the big restaurant window, his eyes searching. Clark ducked and hoped he had not been noticed. His heart was pounding in his throat, either from residing anger or from fear of discovery. He stayed hidden for some time, unwittingly still listening in on how Lex and his companion packed up and left; they lingered on the sidewalk though. Both stood in silence and Clark peeked over to catch a glance. Instead he caught and eyeful.

Clark was sure Lex’s glance flicked to his hiding place, before his face settled into a resolute frown and the redhead tugged his companion into a sudden kiss. Clark turned away before he could see more.

“Drop by LexCorp tomorrow,” Lex was saying next, slightly out of breath. “We’ll see about those calculations.”

“Sure,” Victor retorted, a smirk in his voice.

Clark sat hidden on the roof, bright red from anger and embarrassment and wondered how one can make a world like ‘calculations’ sound suggestive.

* * *

 

Next morning found Clark lurking around LexCorp building again. Only because Perry would have his balls, or send him back to sports section which would be much worse, if Clark did not bring him any noteworthy material.

“Clark!” This time it was Lex who approached him first. “Good morning. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Morning. And you already know why I’m here.”

“Do I?” Lex hid a smile behind a paper cup as he took a sip of his morning coffee. “I admit I have my suspicions…” He winked.

“There are rumors about how a recent LexCorp project might be threatening the city, if not the whole planet.” Clark said before Lex can come up with suggestions.

“That’s…definitely not what I had been thinking about.”

Clark could bet. Then again, he’d lose instantly. So he prowled on. “I have information you are collaborating with Victor von Doom; he is known for his radical approach to science.”

“Oh, I am collaborating with Victor, alright.” Lex nodded, looking very serious and somber, but then his face split into a grin. “But that’s more of a news for the gossip column. As far as I know society pages are not your specialty?”

Clark gulped, uneasy. It was terrible enough that he felt this way but for Lex to know? That would be a disaster. “I have a source.”

“Who?”

“He prefers to stay anonymous.”

“Is that the case? Or is it because you know how the government feels about Superman listening in on private conversations?”

Clark pretended not to get the implication. “Any comments?”

Lex looked up, as if searching for an answer and shrugged. “Nope. Nothing comes to mind.” Then his sly eyes settled on Clark. “Is there anything else you would like to say?”

“What?”

“Any confessions to make?” He shrugged, his tone was light and body language careless, but his eyes bore into Clark as if he wanted to drill a message straight into Clark’s head. Obviously, Clark pretended he had no idea.

“So nothing comes to mind?” Lex inquired in the same fashion. “Alright.” It looked like he was trying to suppress a sigh. “Alright.”

Clark felt the disappointment roll off him in waves and bit down on a reply he would regret.

“We’ll I’ve got a company to run and a coffee date to catch. See you around.”

And he went away, leaving Clark alone on the side-walk with a bitter taste of missed opportunity in his mouth.

* * *

 

“Kent!”

Clark startled at the sound of his name, but took an opportunity of distraction happily – anything better than a football article Perry pushed on him.

“Kent!”

He looked around to see who wanted his attention so persistently. “On your left,” Lois whispered helpfully.

“Kent!”

By the time Clark turned a polite smile was already plastered on his face. It was Janine from society pages and she was waving her tablet at him. “You are our resident Luthor expert, right?”

Clark did not get a chance to deny, or even question, the accusation, as she was shoving the tablet under his nose and continuing. “Is it true that the mad genius has a new boy-toy?” Clark finally looked down at the picture she was so insistently trying to show him. In it were Lex and Victor in a coffee shop; the place was exaggeratedly cute, with pastel colors and flower patterns on the walls. It did not suit either of them but the atmosphere allowed putting a romantic perspective on the coffee date.

“Lex Luthor has a new boyfriend?” Lois piped up from her station.

“Allegedly.” Janine threw brusquely. She was towering over Clark, standing by his table and practically breathing down his neck.

Lois hummed and muttered under her breath so only Clark would hear. “This explains a lot. You are so transparent, Clark.”

He scowled at Lois but of course Janine had to think it was addressed to her. “So Kent? You are the one constantly stalking the man. Let’s finally get something useful from your obsession.”

Clark choked on thin air and glared at Janine; she was not his boss to treat him this way. But she was invading his personal space and tapping her heels impatiently, so he replied. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? That’s the best you can do?”

“There are some…clues,” Clark tried very hard not remember that kiss last night. “Pointing to that.”

Janine clicked her tongue and nodded to herself. “Perry!” She shouted through the whole floor, making Clark cringe. “I’m gonna need the front page! Lex Luthor has a new beau!”

“That’s not the first page material, Janine!” Perry stepped out of his office but still had to shout to be heard.

“Yes it is!” The woman shouted back insistently. At least she stepped away from Clark’s desk to continue her bickering.

Clark slumped in his seat and let his head rest on the tabletop. He didn’t dare hit his forehead on the wood for the fear of breaking it. A paper ball hit him in the temple.

“You are hopeless, Kent.” Lois laughed softly at his misery.

* * *

 

“Superman, there seems to be some criminal activity at the harbor.” Diana’s voice in his ear was clear with a shade of amusement. “I think I saw a LexCorp van, so I’m leaving this problem to you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Diana sounded hesitant. “I talked to Lois today…”

“And?” Clark asked carefully, cautious of a conversation he was not ready to have. Diana must have picked up on that.

“Nothing. Everything is good.” She reassured. “Now go deal with your problem.”

Clark had half a mind to grumble something along the lines of ‘When did Lex Luthor became my problem?’ but that was a can of worms he didn’t want to open yet. Obediently he turned in the direction of the harbor. Gotham lights shone in the distance, ominous as always and Clark hoped Bruce was doing fine that night.

The old abandoned pier was alive with activity: a couple of cars still running, a boat and a small group of people. Clark picked Lex out of the crowd easily as well as Victor von Doom at his side. They were speaking softly, but Clark didn’t get to hear about what. His approach was quickly noticed and all the attention turned to the sky. Clark evaded a shot gracefully but the fire stopped at Lex’s command. He was allowed to land in the midst of Lex’s security. Those were men in protective gear but Clark knew the only person he should really be cautious of was a petit girl in a business suit, who was standing just behind her boss, seeming completely relaxed.

“What the hell is that?” Victor’s loud outburst broke the tense silence.

Lex’s smile could have overshadowed the Cheshire’s grin, “That’s our resident hero. Superman!” He announced with a flourish; disdain leaked into his voice. He was definitely pleased with Victor’s derisive snort.

“Hero?”

“You don’t have those?” Lex asked, playing up his disbelief. “But what do you do for fun?”

“Thankfully, there are not people running around in tights where I come from.”

Clark glared at the man and, deciding to hell with it, sent a heat ray that just about missed the asshole’s head and singed the tips of his hair. Victor didn’t flinch but did drop the bravado.

“What is going on?” Clark asked, looking around.

It was Lex who replied, “Nothing shady, if that’s what you are implying.” He tilted his head to the side, daring Clark to go on. “A small business transaction. A simple meeting of friends.” He put special stress on the last word. Clark ground his teeth together.

“Whose boat is that?”

“Mine,” Victor shrugged.

It was already loaded, Clark could see. It looked like the cargo hold was filled with some metallic parts. Clark figured it would be safer to just sink the whole thing down; not that he wouldn’t have the additional pleasure of seeing the anguish contort Victor’s face.

On the other hand, he didn’t have much time for observing as, the moment the boat caught fire and Victor cried out in distress, Clark was rushing forward, grabbing Lex and getting airborne. Surprisingly, the bodyguard just watched on and waved her manicured hand at them.

“Is this an arrest or an elopement?” Lex asked off-handedly. He was sounding a little winded, thrown over Superman’s shoulder like that, but otherwise pretty unconcerned.

“We’ll see.” Clark replied, mostly because he had not decided yet.

“Oh, alright. Take me away, oh mighty hero.”

In any case, Clark decided, handcuffs would probably be involved. And maybe a gag.

“Take me into the sunset.” Lex mocked.

Yes, definitely a gag.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit at some point I started thinking Doom/Lex was actually an interesting ship. I'll just leave it at thatXD
> 
> My tumblr: mysteryismyart


End file.
